


Days

by stop_drop_and_drum



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post Apocalypse AU, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_drop_and_drum/pseuds/stop_drop_and_drum
Summary: Alex is pretty sure she’s the last person on Earth, and she’s okay with that. She’s always liked being alone. Well that is until she meets an overly friendly brunette who turns her life upside down





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 457 days since I’ve seen another person, and even then it was from two hundred yards away, and he was running in the opposite direction I was going. I didn’t stick around to see what he was running from, I just sped up and prayed for the best. The end of the world has hit us full swing. There’s none of the crap you see in movies, no zombies or wars over resources. Don’t get me wrong, people tend be violent and they definitely don’t like to share, but for the most part everyone just stays away from each other.   
Or maybe there’s just no one left. Maybe I’m the only person left on Earth. It sure seems like it sometimes. I mean, not seeing anyone for over a year pretty much solidified my belief of being alone. I pretty much just try to keep moving and not think about it. The thought of being the sole survivor of an entire race is enough to spark a panic attack that I don’t have time to deal with.  
I’m currently walking down some old highway in what I believe was once Georgia. I saw a welcome to Georgia sign a few days back but it’s not like I can pull up google maps to check. All I have are the huge, suffocating trees surrounding me. Some of the trees have fallen, blocking the roads or laying in the forests, but the ones still standing are beautiful. There’s not even any planes to cut through the silence, all the airports closed when the bombs dropped. The world hasn’t changed much physically, at least not what I’ve seen of it. It’s just a lot quieter, which I can’t really say I mind, but sometimes the silence can be deafening.   
I’m keeping an eye out, looking for somewhere to rest for the night. I have no place I need to be, but there’s no reason to stay in one place for too long either. I’ve always wanted to travel America, but never like this.   
I was in California when the bombs dropped, and it was exactly as terrifying as you would imagine. I was just relaxing in my apartment, watching tv, when I got an alert on every electronic device you could think of. Alarms coming through the television speakers instead of my show, my phone buzzing next to me telling me to take cover. Only there was nowhere to hide.   
I could hear the people in the apartment to my right yelling, I think someone was crying on my other side, and me? Well I was panicking. Then there were the sirens. To this day I have no idea where they were coming from, but they were loud as hell. They definitely didn't help to ease the panic. Or the sensory overload I could feel bubbling in my chest.   
Everyone was scrambling out of the apartment building, trying to get away before the explosion but it was impossible to move fast enough. There was a deafening BOOM, so loud that the windows rattled and car alarms went off. It almost felt like an earthquake, everyone seemed of but there was screaming everywhere. Then everyone just left, not in a calm orderly fashion, but everyone was still able to walk as far as I could tell so i decided to get the hell out of there. People were honking their horns and yelling at each other to move faster, but they all had the same idea. The farther away from the large cities we are the safer we’d be. So I hopped in my car and took off behind them. After a week my car ran out of gas and I’ve been on foot ever since. That was nearly four years ago.  
At first you’d see people all the time, traveling the same way or crossing your path in groups, families walking by, friends sticking together. Then the groups began to get smaller. Until everyone was like me. Alone.   
I’ve gotten used to it though. It’s quiet. I never minded being alone before, so now isn't very different. I only have myself to provide for and nobody to worry about. I have no responsibility to anyone. I refuse to let myself think about how lonely it can be.   
I pull my bag tighter around my shoulders and trudge down the highway with no real destination in mind. I’ll stop if I see anything helpful there’s no factories left to make things anymore. No workers to restock stores, or restaurants left to open. I was able to find some supplies when this all started, and I can only hope I don’t need anything else. I’ve gotten pretty good on living off the land, I know which berries you can eat and I just have to hope the rivers are clean enough because they’re my only source of water. I notice the sun slipping below the horizon, casting everything in an orange glow, and decide to head a couple dozen yards off the road to settle down for the night, knowing tomorrow will be a lot of the same old thing.  
I jerk awake to the sound of branches snapping beside me and jump to my feet. I don’t see anything other than trees, but the sun isn’t quite up yet and I have to squint to see through the branches in the dim light. When I don’t see anything waiting to leap out of the shadows, I decide now is as good a time as any to start my day, maybe a bit early but there’s no point in trying to go back to sleep now. I tug my hand through my hair trying to get the tangles out and pull some berries I collected out of my bag for breakfast as I walk.   
I carry on down the highway again with no real destination in mind. There's really no rules anymore. I don’t have a job to go to or a place to call home. I have no responsibilities left, all I have to do is survive. I decide the best course of action is to climb a tree and see what's around, maybe I’ll get lucky and see an old store up ahead.   
I'm struggling up the nearest oak tree trying to keep my grip on the splintering wood, I nearly fall about halfway up but when I get to the top I can see for miles. I look the way I came and see exactly what I expected, nothing, but when I look north I see a head of long brown hair far below. I start to slip out of the tree at the thought of what this means, catching myself a few yards down. I'm not alone. There are still other people here. I must draw the attention of the girl with the noise because her head snaps my way and we make eye contact. She waves me down and I realize there's no going back now.   
I make my way down the tree, grimacing at the thought of having to meet someone new. That was one of the few perks my introverted self had in the apocalypse. No awkward introductions. About halfway down I realize the potential dangers of the situation I have found myself in. Meeting a stranger in the woods would have been sketchy before this happened. Now you can be almost certain their intentions are impure.   
I hold my breath as I land on the ground, having jumped down the last several yards. The girl in front me is nothing like I expect, I've gotten used to seeing everyone glaring. Some even pouting as if mourning the loss of the lives they once had. This girl is smiling, she seems as happy as can be despite the fact that the world has literally falling apart around her. I look at her bright brown eyes and warm smile and start to contemplate whether or not she's gone insane when she speaks.   
“Hey, I’m Sam, nice to meet you” I stare at her for a few seconds before I realize I should probably respond  
“Uh, yeah hi. I’m uh, I’m Alex.” I grimace at my awkwardness but her smile gets impossibly brighter.   
“Hi Alex, it’s so great to meet you. I haven’t met anyone new in like forever. I hate being alone, don't you? Everything is so lonely since it happened,” she says all in one breath, and I struggle to keep up. She’s still grinning, and I start to wonder if her cheeks ever get sore.  
“Since what happened? Do you mean since the world frickin ended?”  
She grimaces at my choice of words and I immediately miss her smile. “I mean, it’s not really the end of the world is it? We’re still here, and I’m sure there’s other people too”  
“I wouldn't be too sure, but your optimism is refreshing” I say, smiling for the first time in as long as I can remember, “that has definitely not been my strong suit through all of this.”  
“It’s pretty much all I’ve got left, if we lose hope we lose everything.”  
“I guess you’re right. So where are you headed in all of this?” I raise an eyebrow and she smiles again.  
“Wherever the road takes me. I started in Iowa and ended up wherever this is.”  
“Georgia I think, but we could’ve crossed state lines by now” I say glancing around with a shrug “I pretty much just keep walking”  
“Well that sounds awful lonely, want some company?” Her voice is light and cheerful and I can see in her eyes she’s hoping I’ll say yes. From what I’ve gathered she is definitely an extrovert and she’s told me she hates being alone and, for some reason, I don’t have the heart to send her off by herself again  
“Why not, I could probably use some conversation.” I plaster on a smile but really I’m trying not to grimace. Hopefully she won’t be too overbearing.   
“Thank God! I haven’t seen anyone in weeks, I thought I was gonna go insane.” She lets out an adorably, and probably unnecessarily loud sigh.  
I bite my lip to keep from laughing. “Just a few weeks? It’s been over a year since I’ve seen anyone. I haven’t had a conversation since a few weeks after this all started.”   
Her eyes go wide and I can’t help but shrink under her gaze. “How are you even alive right now?” She says grabbing my arm and hanging off my arm dramatically, pulling a laugh from my lips.  
“I’m good at being alone. I lived on my own before all this started and I didn’t have all that many friends, I guess I’m used to it.”  
“No siblings?”   
I shake my head.  
“Golly I lived on a farm growing up. I had five brothers, four older one younger, and two younger sisters, I don’t think I had ever been alone before all this started.”  
“Where are they now?” I stupidly ask, and tears gather in her eyes.  
“I was away when all this started. I was a counselor at this camp I went to when I was a kid. We had just sent all the kid home when the bombs came. I tried to get home but it took me weeks, when I got there the house was empty.” She looks at the ground, a few tears spilling over. I decide it's best not to mention them. “The fields were burned black and the barn had an entire wall missing, most of the animals were gone but there was still some dead and half decomposed, chunks missing from when something took a bite of them. I don’t even want to think about what it was. I couldn’t stay there so I just started walking. I hope one day I’ll find them, but I haven’t yet.”  
“You will,” I cut in  
“What?” She finally looks up, I think she forgot I was there.  
“You’ll find them.”  
“I hope so,” she says with a sad smile and I wrack my brain trying to think of some way to change the subject when she starts talking again. “What about you, since we’re on the subject, any family still out there”  
“Not that I care to see again,” I mumble kicking a rock and watching it bounce down the road ahead. “Sorry, I had a sister, but she died long before any of this happened, and I haven’t talked to my parents in years. We never really got along.”  
“I’m sorry about that,” Sam says and I shrug. I’m used to it by now.  
“I’m pretty much just walking until I find something, any objections?” I ask, desperate to change to a lighter subject.  
“Nope, none here,” she says, her impossibly bright smile pushing through and I shake my head when I realize I’m staring.   
I turn my gaze back to the road and keep my eyes open for any sign of a town, I got distracted up in the tree and forgot to look. You always face a danger going into town, the first couple I passed after this started had people in them who were willing to fight to keep control, but the few I’ve seen in the last couple months were abandoned. I’m pretty sure we’re on our own out here, but there’s always a chance. Sam proved that I’m not completely alone so who’s to say that there isn’t more people around.   
I’m pulled out of my thoughts when I hear something beside me. I realize Sam has started singing and I fight to suppress a groan. “Would you mind not doing that?”  
“Sorry,” she says softly at my harsh tone “It just reminds me of my family.”  
“Yeah, me too,” I admit quietly after a few seconds.  
“Did your parents sing?” She asks and I have to stifle a laugh.  
“No, definitely no. My sister did. When she was first adopted we used to make up songs together, it was like our way of bonding,” I explain, grinning at the memory “She stuck with it longer than I did, she did a ton of musicals and was in show choir in high school. It was her life and she was awesome at it. She got in a car accident her junior year. Never made it out,” I finish, my voice softer than before and now I'm fighting back tears.  
“I’m sorry, she sounds like a great kid” Sam says softly   
I smile, “she was.”  
“Hey! Look up there!” She says, changing the subject, and I'm beyond grateful. I look up and she's excitedly pointing to a house about a hundred yards up  
“Come on” I wave her behind me as we start to jog down the street. I put a finger to my lips as I get to the door and she nods, getting my message to stay silent. I open the old door and wince when it creaks. I get it open an we walk slowly through the old, dusty house. “I think we’re clear.”   
“This place is nice,” Sam says with a smile, her optimism shining through once again.   
All I see is a tiny, trashed house that looks like it's been here for decades but apparently she sees something worth being excited about.  
“Yeah I guess, hey check it out!” I grin pulling a skateboard out of the closet “I haven’t ridden one of these in year!” I look up and see her giggling at me. My smile falls and my walls immediately go back up “What?”  
“Nothing!” Sam says quickly “I just haven’t seen you this excited, it's cute”  
“Yeah, whatever. Let's go see if this thing still works,” I say heading outside, Sam right behind me. I set the board down and realize how bad this could go. I take a deep breath and hop on, easily pushing myself down the street, “check it out!” I yell and jump, kicking the board up with me.  
“You got it Alex!” Sam yells and I can hear her laughing from behind me. I try to show off by hopping the curb and immediately eat it. I groan in embarrassment and hear Sam running over, “Alex oh my God are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m good, just bruised my ego a bit. And maybe my arm, and my leg,” I say with a sigh.   
“Come on, let's go inside,” she says helping me up and I wince at the movement.  
“I guess riding a skateboard is something you can forget. We should’ve found a bike,” I joke and she rolls her eyes  
“You’re lucky you didn’t seriously hurt yourself, it's not like we could go to a hospital” she says   
I shrug, “I heal fast, I broke my arm when all this started and I’m still here,” I try not to laugh when her eyes go wide.  
“How do you know for sure it's broken if you didn’t get an X-Ray?” she asks, her eyes still almost comically wide.  
“I was straight outta med school when this all started. I guess one of the good things about this is I don't have to pay my student loans,” I say with a laugh and she rolls her eyes   
“It is useful to have a doctor around,” she says with a smile “So, you down to stay here for the night?”  
“Definitely, I haven’t slept in a bed in months,” I say dropping my stuff and practically collapsing onto the mattress.  
I wake up feeling more rested than I have in a long time. I roll over to see Sam sleeping next to me. There was only one bed in the house but there was plenty of room to share. I quietly get up and start rummaging through the cabinets for food. I manage to find some trail mix that is probably safe and a few cans of vegetables. I open the cans and go to wake Sam up only to see her standing behind me.  
“Were you planning on sharing or is this a ‘fend for yourself’ kind of friendship?” she asks with a smirk, and I can’t help but smile at the word friendship.   
“I was coming to wake you right now,” I say rolling my eyes.  
“Oh yeah? Then what are you smiling about?” She teases and I can’t think of a reason to avoid the truth.  
“You said we were friends, I can’t remember the last time I was close enough to someone to consider them a friend.” That’s a lie, I remember. It was when my sister was still alive but I try not to think about it.  
“Well,” Sam says, flashing the smile I’ve come to love, “now you’ve got me.”  
“More like now I'm stuck with you,” I tease. “Nah, I mean don't get me wrong, my introverted ass liked being alone. It was nice not to have to worry about saying something wrong, or freaking someone out if I had a panic attack, but it got lonely. Maybe a friendship can be a welcome change.”  
“Maybe” Sam says, and I know I'm in good hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Make sure to look at the archeive warning at the top first though!

“So,” Sam starts as we finish breakfast, “any objections to staying here?”  
“Not particularly, I’m assume you don’t want to give up the bed,” I say and she rolls her eyes  
“The bed is nice. I’m also a fan of the roof, sleeping in the rain sucks.”  
“Fair point. Well then, what do you say we explore what’s around our new house?” I ask.  
Sam’s eyes light up and I laugh again at the sheer excitement on her face, “Let’s go!”  
There isn’t much in the area surrounding the house, nothing like Los Angeles where you can’t go five feet without seeing a building. There is an old convenience store about a mile and a half up the road and it looks straight out of a movie. If you’ve ever seen The Walking Dead you’d know what I’m talking about. The lettering above the door has fallen off, what I assumed once said ‘Hal’s Liquor & Snacks’ now says ‘Ha Liqu S n ks’ and if I couldn’t see the outline where the paint was worn unevenly I would never have known. The windows are broken and when I walk inside the shelves had been knocked over and the few items left are scattered across the floor.   
“Want a shoe?” I ask Sam trying not to laugh as I hold up a pink shoe made for a toddler,  
“Just the one singular shoe? Obviously,” she says.   
I toss it at her only for her to try and kick it out of the air back to me. She misses by far and it hits her in the stomach. It’s pretty funny to watch and I can’t stifle my laugh,   
“Stop making fun of me!”   
“Well then you should actually hit the things you aim for,” I tease at her protests.   
We manage to find some canned food and a couple bandaids in the back and decide to head home before too long.   
“I gotta say,” Sam starts, “it’s really nice having a store not too far away.”  
I look at her and she just smiles, eyes on the road. “Sam, you do know that store isn’t getting restocked, right?”  
“Well obviously not yet,” she rolls her eyes. “I meant when the government gets it together and everything starts running again.”  
“You really think that’s going to happen?” I ask, falling into her contagious optimism.   
“I mean, not today, but maybe in a couple years. I’m not saying I know it’s going to happen for sure, but I can hope,” she says thoughtfully, and I can’t help but smile. “You think it’s silly don’t you?”  
“Silly? No, it’s hopeful and I guess you’re already rubbing off on me because I’m starting to hope a little too,” I say and she laughs a bit.   
Soon enough we’re both laughing in the middle of an abandoned road, in a state somewhere in America, completely lost in the world but not caring at all. The thought only makes me laugh harder. There was a time I would’ve panicked not knowing where I was, and just a few days ago I would’ve never thought of laughing in a situation like this. It’s almost scary how much Sam has managed to change me in just a couple of days. My laughing stops without me even noticing and I just look at Sam, her eyes lit up and smile stretching wider than mine ever has. I can’t help but stare.   
“What?” she asks, her smile fading slightly as she notices my gaze.   
“You’re really beautiful,” I say quietly, unsure how I managed to say something so meaningful, and so simple, at the same time.   
“You are too.” Her cheeks are tinted pink but her smile is back and that’s all I care about in that moment.   
I’m not sure who leans in first but eventually we get close enough that our lips meet in a soft kiss. I can’t remember the last time I kissed someone, but I know it was never quite like this. It never quite meant this much. I pull away and look into her eyes. I see a nervousness that I’m sure are reflected in my own eyes as well.  
“Was that okay?” she asks quietly.  
“That was more than okay.”  
“So…” she starts, “are you single?”   
I roll my eyes. “Obviously I’m not. I have dozens of girlfriends. I see them all the time,” I reply sarcastically.   
“Good,” she says more seriously this time. “I was hoping you’d be more of a one girlfriend type of girl.”  
“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Samantha?” I raise an eyebrow  
“Yes I am, Alexandra.” she teases back  
I smile, “I would love to,” I say leaning in for another kiss.   
“I could get used to this,” she pauses, “though it’s not like I have many options.”   
“Are you saying you wouldn’t be here if there was another choice?”   
“I’d be here no matter what Alex, it’s my destiny!” she shouts and then we’re both laughing again.   
“Whatever you say Sam,” I roll my eyes and we head back down the road to the house.   
“Do you believe in fate?” Sam asks, reaching for my hand.   
I smile and lace our fingers together. “I’m not sure, I know I believe everything happens for a reason. Like, I believe that I must have fallen off that tree for a reason. If I hadn’t made the noise I wouldn’t have met you. I don’t know if there’s some higher power or if it’s just us in the universe but I have to believe that all this isn’t for nothing”  
“I believe in God. I was raised going to church every Sunday and reading the Bible. Obviously I haven’t in a while but I still believe.” She trails off and I squeeze her hand.   
“It’s what gets you through isn’t it?”  
She nods.   
“Then hold onto it. Hope and faith aren’t easy to come by out here, you have to use what you can get. Never be embarrassed about that.”  
The days start to pass faster and faster. Before I know it Sam and I have been together for two months which may not seem like much before the collapse, (Sam prefers I don’t call it the end of the world. Relationships are all about compromise) but it’s a lot now. I don’t stay still this long anymore. It’s weird but I’d do anything to make Sam happy and she likes having a home. So here we are.   
“You wanna go to the river today?” Sam asks, eyes light and smile wide.   
“Why not, we went on a food run yesterday so we should be good for a few more days.” We found a river about a mile off the highway and we head up there every few days. It’s just deep enough to swim in and since the water has a current it’s our best option for drinking water.  
“I’ll race you!” Sam yells taking off and I can’t help but laugh. Sure I was in good shape before the collapse, and even better shape afterwards, but these last few weeks with Sam have really made me step it up. She likes to run and race everywhere and my ego can’t take losing all the time.  
“You cheated!” I yell running after her, I can’t help but laugh at her.   
“It’s called good strategy slow poke!” She turns to yell back and stumbles down a hill, I pick up my pace and slide to a stop next to her.   
“Sam are you okay?” I ask, looking for any injuries.   
“Yeah I’m good,” she tries to get up but I can see her limping.   
“No you’re not, come here.” I help her sit back down and look at her ankle. It’s swelling and there’s already a bruise. “Let’s get you back to the house.” I offer her a hand up and she stands slowly “You sure you can walk?”  
“I’m okay Alex,” she insists but stumbles almost immediately after putting weight on her right leg.   
“I got you,” I caught her and scoop her up bridal style.   
“Babe, there is no way I’m letting you carry me all the way back.”  
“It’s not even far, it’s like two hundred yards. I’ve got this.” I insist and head off back the way we came.   
“That was impressive,” Sam mumbles as I set her down on the bed. I get an old couch cushion to put under her leg and wet a towel for her ankle. I would ice it but, well, ice is a luxury we don’t have anymore.   
“How does that feel?” I ask.   
“Better,” She begrudgingly admits. “Give it to me straight doc. Am I gonna live?”  
I roll my eyes, “you dork it’s a sprain. You’ll be fine in a few days.”  
“This med cool stuff really comes in handy. I picked the right girl.” Sam says and I shake my head.   
“Get some rest. I’ll go get a few bottles of water from the lake. I’ll be back soon.”  
Sam’s healing is a slow and painful process. More painful for me than her. I have to desperately try and keep her off her feet for a few days when all she wants to do is run around. It’s exhausting. I’ve had to resort to sitting with her the entire time because if I leave for even a minute she tries to get up.   
“Would you ever get married?” Sam asks out of the blue one day, “like, if you found the right person?”  
“Maybe,” I say thoughtfully, “I didn’t thought about it much the past few years, but I’ve been thinking about it more recently.”   
“Any particular reason?” Sam asks with a smile and I smile back.   
“You’ve caught me. I met someone I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with.”  
“What!” She exclaims “Miss I hate being around anything that breathes wants to get married!”  
“Hey I don’t hate everything that breathes! I like dogs,” I tease.   
“Oh my apologize. Miss I hate being around anything that breathes except dogs.” Sam teases back, “you did mean me right?”  
“Of course I meant you, ya dummy. Who wouldn’t want to marry you?”   
“I love you,” Sam says with a smile “I really love you, Alex.”  
“I really love you too, Sam,” I say leaning in to gently kiss her. “But right now you’re being a pain and my ass. So will you sit still long enough for me to get some food?”   
“Way to ruin the moment Alex.” Sam says, “I can come. I’m feeling better.”  
“You promise?” I know I’m being a little over protective. It’s been almost a week. She can probably walk at this point.   
“I promise,” Sam says standing up I watch her closely and she’s not limping. She just rolls her eyes when she sees my gaze, “Alex I’m good.”   
“Okay fine. Let’s go,” I finally relent. The walk into the woods is uneven but Sam seems fine. We walk about a quarter mile to the patch of berries we found, Sam’s farming background has proven helpful. She knows what we can and can’t eat. After we’ve collect some enough we head to the river to fish. By the time we head home we have enough food to last us at least a week if not more. Sam laces our fingers together as we walk and I smile at her. I really got lucky. “You still okay?”   
“Yes,” Sam sighs “for the millionth time I’m okay.”  
“Just checking.” I say as we walk up to the house. “What was that?”   
We’re about twenty yards from the front door when I hear footsteps. I look around but I don’t see anyone.   
“It was probably an animal,” Sam says and I nod. I do one more scan of the area and see someone step out of the tree line.  
I push Sam behind me and stare the guy down. He’s a bit taller than me and wearing a grey hoodie. “Hey, we don’t want any trouble!” I call out putting my hands up to show I don’t have any weapons, “what do you want, man?”  
“We want your food!” A second guy calls. Coming out on the other side of the highway behind Sam. This one has a knife.   
“Take it and be on your way.” I say walking towards him slowly. I hand him the bag of berries and the fish and back away towards Sam. They step closer and I tense. There’s only 5 yards or so between us all now. “You got what you wanted. Now go.”  
“You don’t tell me what to do,” Grey hoodie practically growls and grabs my arm.   
“Hey! Let her go!” Sam yells and they both look at her.   
“Oh someone wants to fight?” Knife dude says with a smile and my blood boils.   
“Don’t touch her.”  
“What did I say about telling us what to do?” Grey hoodie yells again before punching me in the jaw. I manage to push him off me and get away. I spit the blood out of my mouth and glance back at Sam. She looks pissed and lunges for Knife dude. Grey hoodie looks like he’s about to step in so I push him back. I land a few solid punches and manage to duck past most of his before I hear Sam yell in pain.   
“Let’s get out of here!” Knife guy yells.   
I turn to see Sam staggering back holding her side. She looks at me. Her eyes are so wide. She starts to fall and I catch her and lower her to the ground.   
“No! No, no, no! It’s okay. You’re okay,” I say holding pressure to the gash on her abdomen.   
“Alex? It hurts.” Her voice is barely above a whisper.   
“I know it hurts Sam, just hold on. No don’t close your eyes. Look at me. I love you. Just look at me. You can’t go yet. We’re supposed to get married and have a life together.” I’m frantic. I don’t know what to do. My hands are covered in her blood and it’s not slowing down. Her eyes are barely open but she’s smiling.   
“I love you too, Alex.” Her voice is cracking.  
“Hey, I can’t do this without you Samantha. Don’t go. It’s not your time yet.”   
“It’s okay, Alex.”  
“No! Sam, no! Not after everything we’ve been through. If you die I lose everything. I lose my entire world. Don’t you understand? For the first time in my life I was happy. I was happy because of you! You’re everything to me! I can’t lose you.” I’m almost yelling now.   
“Maybe I’m gonna see my family again.” Sam says. Her eyes closed. She looks so happy, “they would love you Alexandra. I can’t wait to tell them about you.”  
All the fight drains out of me. I wipe my tears away “I love you, Sam,” I whisper and she opens her eyes one last time.   
“I love you too, Alex.” I lean down and gently place a final kiss on her lips. She closes her eyes and I push the hair out of her face. My hand leaves behind a trail of blood.   
I look down and see the beautiful girl in my arms slowly slipping away. I feel her still and I know she’s gone. I look at her face and all I can think of is the smile I’ll never see again. The bright eyes that will never open. The optimism that’s now gone.  
I think about the world she knew would come back and how she’ll never get to see it.   
I grab a shovel out of the shed and dig a hole behind the house. As deep as I can get it. I lay a blanket down and the lower her body down. Silent tears are pouring down my face as I look at her lifeless body laying underground. I slowly begin shoveling the dirt back over her and it’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.   
I gather a few stones and stack them up. I carve ‘Sam’ into the top one and step back. I wipe my eyes and kneel down one more time. I rest my hand over the mound of dirt and hope she found her family up in heaven. Because if anyone would make it there it’d be her.   
Then I get up and keep walking because what can I do but move on. It has been 1 day since I’ve seen another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


End file.
